


Gradence/gravebone tumblr kink meme's

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Percival, Alpha/Omega, Blowjobs, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omega Credence, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Slow Sex, Sweet Sex, Wing Kink, bottom credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: This is a collection of only my Gradence kink meme's fromMy TumblrYou can find the kinks for each chapter in the chapter title.





	1. Bottom Credence, slight voyeurism, blowjobs

It gives him an odd sort of thrill, a twist in his stomach and a flutter in his chest, this sense of power. The ability to reduce someone to a moaning, whimpering mess with his mouth alone. 

Nothing gives him the same feeling as when it is Mr Graves buried in his mouth, rocking his hips up as Credence opens under him, swallowing him down greedily. 

He could, quite frankly, lie happily with his mouth around him, which is why he finds himself here, under Mr Graves’ desk, with his mouth swollen, spit and precum coating his lips and chin, his cock pumping in and out of his mouth, strong fingers tangled in his hair, holding him in place. 

He moans quietly when Mr Grav-Percival, he can think of him with his first name when he is like this, pulls on his hair, grunting under his breath as Credence swallows expertly.

They both freeze when a knock on the door sounds, Percival’s hand slipping away to go settle on his his desk, taking a breath before calling out that they can come in. 

Credence would know Queenie’s voice anywhere as she chatters happily to Percival.

He also knows that by the pause and then the amusement in her voice that she knows he's under the desk and he can’t fight a small smile, pulling up slowly to lick in little flicks at the tip of Percival's cock, circling the head with his tongue, 

He feels more than he sees Percival shudder, the bite in his voice as he humours Queenie who seems to be taking her time in getting to the point. Credence is thankful for that, it gives him time to duck his head and swallow him whole, his fingers coming up to roll his balls between his fingers, squeezing playfully as he kisses and licks just under the head of Percival’s cock, knowing how much the older man loved that. 

He fight’s a quiet giggle when Percival practically snarls a goodbye to Queenie who offers a polite ‘Goodbye Mr Graves, enjoy’ and skips out of the office. 

He blinks up innocently when Percival pulls back to look down at him with dark eyes, fisting his hair and growls a low - 

"Filthy boy, what did I do to deserve you?’ 

-before pushing his hips up, cutting off any chance of a reply. 

It is alright though, he knows how Credence feels about him, he makes sure to tell him often, the words accompanied by a dark flush as Percival offers a small half smile and cupping the back of Credence’s neck to pull him in and kiss his temple in answer.

He relaxes when Percival groans low in his throat and starts rocking his hips up, pumping in and out of Credence’s mouth, the weight of his cock and the taste of precum a delicious combination.

Percival is quiet as he cums but he does breathe out a shakey ‘Credence’ as he does so, filling Credence’s mouth until it’s dripping down his chin. Credence treasures that whisper of his name, the love and pleasure mixed together in two drawn out syllables. 

He loves the power he gets from reducing Percival to this blissed out, dazed state but he loves the fact that he is giving something good more. 

 

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/156605290841/mishkas-boredom-kink-meme)


	2. Bottom Credence, alpha/omega, praise kink and size kink

They have been practicing for months now, day after day of stretching open his hole and filling it up with gradually bigger toys, plugs, magical vibrating toys. Anything and everything in order to get him stretched out and gaping ready for his Alpha’s cock. 

Credence has been waiting for this moment since he knew what the moment was, but with Mr Graves everything just seems _more._

The head of his cock presses against Credence’s leaking hole, inching in ever so slowly, leaving Credence gasping and squeezing his eyes shut as Mr graves mouths over his throat, teeth scraping against the mating spot on his neck making Credence’s cock jerk and his hole clench, punching the air from his chest. 

“Holy hell, you’re so tight my little omega. So perfectly hot around me.”

He whimpers high in his throat as he praises Credence, squirming lightly against the sheets, pushing back against his Alpha, trying to force him deeper, harder into his hole. 

Mr Grav- _Percival_ , grabs at his hips holding him down against the bed, clicking his tongue in warning. 

“We have to take it slow, little one, or we could hurt you and we don’t want that. Do we? ”

Credence shakes his head firmly, going lax under him as Percival pushes deeper, working him open around him, Credence savours the thrill of being stretched open around cock for the first time, fingers clenching in the sheets as he flushes under his approving gaze.

“You’re taking it beautifully Credence, just look at you.”

He moans softly at the pride in his voice, Biting at his lip and reaching up to grab at his shoulders, trembling all over as Percival finally bottoms out, stiffening, buried inside him, dropping his head to Credence’s shoulder with a low rumble of pleasure. 

Credence clenches up around him, testing the feeling of it and _oh,_ oh it’s so much better then any toy, hot and heavy and throbbing inside him, leaving him rolling his hips up against Percival’s hands, keening out a low-

“Please Mr Graves _, please_ mate me.”

He’s not surprised by the low snarl he get’s in return, dropping his head and arching his back, baring his throat the way an omega should for their Alpha which only seems to spur him on, hips pulling back to thrust hard into Credence’s hole, balls slapping against his skin as he picks up the pace, one hot, large hand coming between them to curl around Credence’s cock, 

He keens lightly, hips bucking as Percival begins tugging on his cock, leaking precum into his palm, swallowing hard as the mixture of pleasure lacing up his spine and coiling in his belly, his mouth falling slack as the Alpha grits his teeth above him, breathing out a low.

“Christ, You are stunning, come on Credence, cum for me.”

He does as he’s told, arching of the bed with a cry of the Alpha’s name, cumming in messy streaks over his abdomen and Percival’s hand, hole milking his cock.

Percival braces himself over him, burying his face against Credence’s neck with a low growl of ‘mine’ before sinking his teeth into the mating spot on his throat, throwing the omega into his second orgasm, body shaking apart.

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/156676800901/mishkas-boredom-kink-meme)


	3. bottom credence, wing kink, praise kink

(P.S. I am well aware that this probably isn’t what happens with obscurials but let’s just pretend for a minute, for the kink.)

It’s a side effect of being an obscurus, a physical manifestation of his magic, they’re mostly useless and honestly Credence had hated them at first, figuring it was yet another thing that made him different, made him a freak.

Percival had changed that, with reverent hands sliding up through the soft black feathers, tugging on a few individual ones, a feeling like lightening through his veins soaring through him, burning up his insides as he gasps and bucks off the sheets, cheeks flushing when Percival rumbles a low, pleased sounding.

“Sensitive hm? And beautiful too, look at you Credence, so _lovely_.”

Credence swallows hard when sure hands find his oil glands, massaging over them until Credence is leaking and crying out, cock dribbling onto his stomach as Percival works him towards release with just deft fingers and sweet words in his ear.

It is too much for him when he gathers Credence’s slick oil on his fingers and spreads apart his thighs, settling between them and pressing one, wet finger up against his hole, leaving him twitching and licking his lips in anticipation. 

“You are so well behaved for me Credence, showing me your pretty wings and letting me touch you, I think you’ve earned something for that, wouldn’t you say?”

He nods eagerly, thighs trembling as Percival works a finger in deep, his head dropping back when he’s steadily stretched open, two fingers pumping in and out of his hole, only pausing to gather more oil from his leaking wings. 

He’s whimpering and pleading by the time he’s onto three fingers, hips rolling down to ride his hand eagerly, his wings curling up and flaring out as if showing themselves off, making an absolute mess of the sheets and knocking a lamp from the bedside table. 

“Tell me what you want, Credence.”

He sucks in a shakey breath, hole clenching up around Percival’s fingers, his entire body shaking.

“Please, Mr Grav- Percival, please give me your cock.”

His cheeks burn at the words but they do the trick because Percival groans low in his throat and mutters a cleaning spell onto his hands, unbuckling his belt with sure fingers, opening up his trousers and pushing down his underwear, his cock standing stiff and proud, curling up towards his stomach. 

Credence bites at his lower lip to stiffle a soft sound of need, spreading his thighs further and cocking his hips, exposing his obscenely wet and open hole to Percival’s gaze. 

He moans delightedly when Percival braces himself with his hands by Credence’s head, pressing his cock into his hole ever so slowly, hands sliding to tangle into his feathers, gripping tight at the top wing bone, using it as leverage to pull him down onto his cock. 

The feeling of being full and stretched would never stop to awe Credence, his eyes wide as he stares up at his lover, wings trembling under Percival’s fingers, gasping for breath as he slips out of him, only to push back in, deep and thick and pressing up against that sweet spot inside him that makes him _loud._

He begs and pleads with Percival to fuck him harder but the man simply keeps rolling his hips, slow and teasing, dragging over his body over and over until he’s weeping with the sensation of too much and not enough. 

Finally when Credence is close to cumming, tears clinging to his lashes and wings flailing desperately, that’s when Percival picks up the pace, hips rocking into Credence’s, balls slapping against his skin. 

Credence cums first, crying out his name and clenching up around him, milking Percival’s cock for all he’s worth. 

Percival cums with a curse and a low muttered ‘Mercy Lewis, the _sight_ of you’ burying his face into Credence’s neck. 

**[GET YOUR PORN HERE](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/157715467741/mishs-lets-get-it-on-kink-meme) **


	4. bottom credence, wing kink, slow sex, riding, fingering

Credence liked to take his time with Percival, draw out the pleasure as long as possible, revel in it in a way he was never allowed too before. 

Percival certainly didn’t mind, fingering the boy until he was a sobbing, begging mess, arching up of the sheets and clenching up around him, but he wasn’t allowed to cum yet and the good little pet didn’t, cheeks flushed and mouth slack with pleasure as he pumped three fingers in and out of his tight little hole, stretching it wide and gaping. 

And what a picture he made too, pale skin stained pink and head thrown back, writhing against the sheets, his cock leaking onto his stomach standing stiff and proud. 

His favorite thing, however was when Percival (happily) let him ride him. Drawing up and sinking down again the feeling of a thick cock, hot and heavy inside his hole leaving him breathless and panting. 

He liked to draw it out though, moving as slowly as possible, driving the director wild and snarling under him, hands gripping tightly to Credence’s thighs, wanting desperately to just hold him and fuck up into the heat of his hole but too wrapped up in Credence’s pleasure to actually do so. 

The looks of bliss Credence got when riding him took Percival’s breath away, biting his tongue as Credence rose and fell ever so slowly, rolling his hips like he was made for it, whimpering softly. 

He knows when Credence has found that sweet spot inside him because inky black smoke rises from his skin, eyes flickering white as large inky black wings unfurl from his back. 

They are truly beautiful, flecked with a soft copper color, feathers glistening in the dim light of the room. 

He likes to reach his hands up, tug on the feathers just to watch how Credence bows his back and moans loud and unabashed, trembling lightly as Percival’s fingers slip slide through thick feathers to find his oil glances, rubbing over the sensitive buds until Credence is gasping, hips twitching like his torn between riding Percival and rocking forward into the feeling of his fingers. 

tt’s Credence who cums first, hoe seizing up and wings flexing and straining, as if showing off for him, dripping oil onto the sheets. 

Percival cums to the sight of him burned into his mind, hole milking his cock for all it’s worth, body dropping down onto Percival's as they both breath messily, skin warm and hearts beating fast. 

[ **GET YOUR PORN HERE** ](http://mishkawrites.tumblr.com/post/157715467741/mishs-lets-get-it-on-kink-meme)


End file.
